Your Guardian Angel
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: In the East Digital Land, Prince Hideaki wants to claim what's his, and starts with Prince Yuu's Kingdom. The other Princes and Princesses come to save him, but don't exactly know that Tagiru is Hideaki's 'entertainer.' Will Tagiru be freed of his status, and Yuu will be saved? Or will the Digital Land fall into the hands of and evil prince, and hidden feelings will go away?


**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana here with a Yuugiru oneshot for Yuugirurules12. This was originally her idea, but she requested that I write it. Yuugirurules12, I hope that you enjoy it! I apologize if this sounds a little like chaoticlittlemonster's ****Hostage****, but as requested, I wrote this fic from her idea back in March or so…:P But enough of that. Here are the warnings.**

**WARNING! This is a Yuugiru fic, meaning that there is yaoi in this story. If you dislike yaoi and don't like to read it, please don't read this. There is also evil emperor!Hideaki, and some TaikixAkari, and KirihaxNene in this fic. The Digimon are also human, but they have the characteristics of their Digimon selves.**

**I apologize for any misspellings I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER! Toei Animation owns **_**Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunter Boys Who Leapt Through Time. **_**I don't own this idea, as it is Yuugirurules12's idea, but how it is plotted is mine.**

**FOR: Yuugirurules12**

**NOTE! –ojii-sama means Prince, -hime-sama, or –hime means Princess. The Princes and Princesses don't call each other that, if they are comfortable being informal to each other.**

**Please, enjoy the story!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

_In a faroff land, a universe like ours exists. Royalty governs the area, the land, and the provinces. Just like our universe...there is slavery. Sinful acts, greed, lust.. they all exist here. So, let me tell you a story... A story of greed, hurt, and love... where in the end, the ones you love become your angels of hope and freedom._

In this area of the world, there are two kingdoms: The Kingdom of Dame Dames and the Kingdom of Money. Together, they govern a vast land, also known as the East Digital Land. All the citizens live at peace here, and there has been a mutual agreement over the distribution and authority of power between the kingdoms.. but the power between the kingdoms might just change... Change to the point where one person rules the entirety of the Digital Land itself...

"Good morning, Yuu ojii-sama." A servant bowed.

"Good morning Mami." Prince Yuu, Prince of the Kingdom of Dame Dames in the East Digital Land greeted back.

"There is a guest in the Dining Quarters. I believe you will be surprised as of who it is." The servant named Mami informed before walking off, cleaning supplies in her hand.

_'A guest? Who could it be...?'_

The teenage prince walked to the dining quarters and saw a lovely brunette with sparkling violet eyes.

"Ne-san! What are you doing here? What about Kiriha ojii-sama?" The blonde gasped.

"I wanted to see my younger brother, silly! Kiriha ojii-sama is still at his Kingdom finishing up some regulation duties. He will arrive later today." Princess Nene said, a bright smile on her face. Princess Amano Nene is Prince Amano Yuu's older sister, and is married to Prince Aonuma Kiriha of the West Digital Land. This marriage was not intended for keeping peace between the lands, but it was a marriage of true love. Prince Yuu was happy for his older sister, as long as she was happy herself.

"I-I see! Let's eat then!" The blonde prince sat down in a chair across from his older sister and began to eat his meal. He didn't really show it, but he was ecstatic. He hadn't seen Princess Nene since the day she left for the West Digital Land, so this unexpected visit was quite nice. But the blonde prince couldn't wait until this afternoon. He got a message from Akashi Tagiru, one of his closest friends. It said that he wanted to meet up with Prince Yuu for some catching up.

Little did he know... that letter wasn't sent by Tagiru himself. It was sent by somebody else, because Tagiru is a slave. A sex slave, to be exact.

In the Kingdom of Money, Prince Mashimo Hideaki stood up with determination, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Yes... Today's the day. Let us execute the plan, and soon... all power in the Digital Land will belong to me!" With that, placing a black cloak over his shoulders, he left his Kingdom home, and set off for the Kingdom of Dame Dames.

"Yuu ojii-sama, I believe it i not safe to continue walking the gardens. Something is dame dame! I can feel it!" A small boy inquired, with a mochi-like tophat, clad in ninja wear.

"It's okay Damemon. It's still early in the day, nobody would do anything at this hour-"

"I guess that means I'm an exception, Yuu ojii-sama..." A blur of black whizzed by, grabbing the blonde prince in the process.

"Y-Yuu ojii-sama!" Damemon cried, pulling out a kunai knife, ready to strike the intruder.

"D-don't Damemon. I know this voice... Hideaki ojii-sama..." Prince Yuu replied, giving a hard glare the person in black.

The cloaked teen giggled darkly. "Very good, Yuu ojii-sama."

"What do you want from me?"

The cloaked Prince pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it. "I'm not obliged to say. Now please, Yuu ojii-sama... take a little nap..." Prince Hideaki stuck the needle in the blonde prince's neck, and injected the clear liquid.

"...What are you doing... Hideaki...ojii...sama..." Prince Yuu said as his eyes fluttered closed, his body becoming limp. His body fell into the arms of the cloaked prince. A ghost of a smile appeared on Prince Hideaki's face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unattended business with Yuu ojii-sama." Another blur of black, and the two teenage boys were gone.

"Dame dame! N-Nene hime-sama! Sparrowmon!" Damemon sped into the Kingdom of Dame Dames.

"Damemon, what's wrong?" Sparrowmon, a young boy with wings on is back and laser guns on his sides, asked.

"Y-Yuu ojii-sama... has been taken captive by Hideaki ojii-sama!" Damemon cried.

"We must send a message to the other kingdoms!" Princess Nene said, a hand over her chest.

"We can't do that Nene Hime! We don't want the citizens to find out! If they do because of the message, chaos will be in every land!" Sparrowmon reasoned.

"But Hideaki ojii-sama kidnapped Yuu! There's a possibitlity he will kill him in order to obtain power!" Princes Nene reasoned back.

Damemon and Sparrowmon gasped in shock. "Are you saying... Hideaki ojii-sama will try and attack the Four Parts of the Digital Land..."

"...and try to rule the Digital Land as its sole ruler?!" Both boys said.

"There is that possibility. That's why I want to send the other Princes and Princesses this message, so then we can discuss the possibilities. Can you do that Sparrowmon?" The brunette Princess asked the young boy.

Sparrowmon nodded. "Understood Nene hime!"

A letter was sent to every kingdom at top speed.

Prince Kiriha of the Kingdom of the Blue Flare in the West Digital Land, Prince Kudou Taiki, Princess Monohime Akari, and Prince Tsurugi Zenjirou of the Kingdom of Burning Hearts in the North Digital Land, and Prince Mogami Ryouma, Prince Tobari Ren, and Princess Suzaki Airu of the Kingdom of Calm and Collected in the South Digital Land. These Princes and Princesses all received the note that read as follows:

_'Hideaki ojii-sama has just kidnapped Yuu. It may be possible that he wants full power over the East Digital Land, and then the whole Digital Land itself. Please meet in the Kingdom of Dame Dames for an emergency meeting._

_Signed,Amano Nene hime-sama, Princess of the Kingdoms of Dame Dames and the Blue Flare.'_

As Prince Taiki read this, he cursed under his breath. _'Dammit Tagiru! We need you, but where in the hell __**are **__you?!'_

**Guardian Angel-**

As Prince Yuu's eyes started opening, he could tell he was in a dungeon... with another person.

"It looks like you're awake.. Yuu ojii-sama."

Eyes blurry from sleep snapped open with alertness. "Hideaki ojii! Just tell me what you want!" Prince Yuu yelled.

A dark laugh was his reply. "What I want... is for you to stay where you are, Yuu ojii-sama. Bring him in." Prince Hideaki ordered through the wall.

Wood doors creaked open, as another person walked, or was more like pushed inside.

"Dear Tagiru... my slave... please... _entertain _my guest, will you?" With that, Mashimo Hideki, Prince of the Kingdom of Money walked out of the dungeon, the metal locks closing shut.

"T-Tagiru?!" Prince Yuu got to his feet and walked to the figure that was close by the wooden doors. "Tell me Tagiru... Is that really you? I thought you were in the North Digital Land... Just what happened exactly?!"

The figure looked up, and it was no doubt. The wild goggle head hair with red bangs, the caramel brown eyes. It was Tagiru, but it wasn't at the same time.

Pain, hurt, fear... these emotions were in his eyes... and... remorse highlighted everything else.

"Yuu... I'm sorry..."

"For what? I just want to know what happened to you for you to be here with me, ordered around by Hideaki..." Prince Yuu said, kneeling onto the floor to meet with his friend eye to eye.

"That's why Yuu... I've been in this Kingdom for five years now... as Hideaki ojii-sama's sex slave... That day five years ago... was the day..." Tagiru trailed off.

Immediately, Prince Yuu grabbed his friend gently and pulled him into a soft embrace.

"So.. for five years... you've been here, as a slave for Hideaki?" The blonde asked, tears starting to form in his light blue eyes. For some strange reason he could see it. The pain... of having a foreign and unwanted object inside your body. And the pain from getting beaten from various objects...

Tagiru wrapped his slender arms around the blonde's back, bottled up tears starting to fall from his light brown eyes. "He did it...to me... many times. And if I went against him... he'd beat me... These days he has this look in his eyes... and if I asked about it, he'd just beat me..."

"It's going to be okay Tagiru. There has to be a way for us to get out of here though... but can I ask you something...?" Prince Yuu asked, wiping the tears away from Tagiru's face.

A nod was his reply.

"Can you... can you take off your shirt...?"

Tagiru was taken aback. "But Yuu-!" _'No! He shouldn't see these-!'_

"Just do it... Please." _'Please don't let it be true. If it is... I don't know if I can deal with it...'_

Reluctantly Tagiru took off the blue shirt, showing things nobody should see. Scars from whip slashes, burn marks... everything the brown haired teenager dealt with physically was now shown to the world.

Periwinkle eyes widened, and the tears of guilt fall down. Gently touching a scar on the other's shoulder, he asked softly, "This... How did you deal with it...?"

Caramel eyes soften. "I thought about my friends and the bonds I have with you all, and hoped for the day that you and the others would come, and bring Hidaki ojii-sama out of this mindset of his..."

"You shouldn't even call Hideaki a Prince... the way he's treated you..." Prince Yuu said bitterly, as he started wiping the tears from his face.

"I know...but I'm glad I got to see you again Yuu... even if it wasn't the way I'd hoped to." Tagiru said, a small smile on his face.

"Me too Tagiru. But for holding on and dealing with the total shit Hideaki's put you through... you have a strong heart. It shows you're a part of Xros Heart." Yuu replied. The two boys shared a small moment of happiness.

_"Hey! Are you doing your job, slave?!"_ A guard yelled through the wooden door.

The brown haired teen immediately covered the other teen's mouth with his hand. "H-Hai! Our guest here is the type that doesn't like to get vocal." He yelled back.

_"You better be doing it..." _Footsteps grew softer, and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ne Tagiru... what does Hideaki mean when he said to 'entertain me...?'" Yuu asked.

Tagiru shifted. "He wants me to..."

"...What is it Tagiru?"

"He wants me to have sex with you, so then you will stay here, and not interfere with whatever he has planned..." Tagiru fidgeted some more, his statement reduced to nothing more than a mumble.

Yuu leaned closer. "If we do this... will Hideaki not hurt you?"

A stiff nod. "I think so. But I don't wanna do it... you...you're my friend." _'And care for you more than anything.'_

"I don't want you in pain Tagiru_." 'If I saw that, I think I'd do anything... Anything to take the beating in your place.'_

"I've beared it for five years Yuu. A little more won't be much." _'I don't want to do it. Not like this. I want to do it with you Yuu I really do... but I wished that our first would be special...'_

"It's been too long Tagiru." _'Don't do this for me Tagiru. My heart hurts already. Just knowing you beard all this misfortune... I wish I'd told you sooner...'_

"But Yuu..." _'Why now...? Why couldn't this happen at a better time... A time where I could've told Yuu how I felt about him...?'_

"For your safety Tagiru... I'll do anything. Even this." _'Because Tagiru... I...'_

"Are you sure Yuu...? Don't you want it for a special somebody?" _'I don't want you to do this for me Yuu. It'd be nice, but I love you too much to do that to you.'_

"I'm sure Tagiru." _'I love you Tagiru. I'll never tell you though... because you probably don't like me like that.'_

"Why are you willing to lose this... for me?" _'I can't Yuu... I don't want to... but are you... Are you saying it's okay if we do this?'_

"I care about you Tagiru. If I can help, I'll do anything."

Both stared into each other's eyes. Slowly and shakily, Tagiru cupped Yuu's face in his hands, the blonde's bangs gently touching the brunette's hands. "It's not too late to back down now Yuu."

Light pink tinged Yuu's cheeks. "Let's do it, Tagiru."

Tagiru leaned in and pressed his lips onto Yuu's. The soft kiss quickly escalated to the point where their tongues were asking for a dance. They performed a waltz as their owners were running their hands over skin and under shirts, a blaze of heat as their mark of existence. When they broke, Tagiru and Yuu were breathing hard, pink flush marking their cheeks.

"I... I don't want to force you to do this." Tagiru said. Pants echoed in the room, empty except the two of them.

"And I said... I'll do this if it means you won't get hurt..." Yuu replied, hands finding Tagiru's own. "If I can help a friend from getting hurt, I'll do it. So Tagiru.." Yuu leaned in, inches away from Tagiru. "Let's do this. And we won't regret a minute of it..." _'Because I love you... I can say this. So Tagiru...Let's do what Hideaki tells you to do right now, and later, beat the crap out of him for what he did to you for so long...'_

He leaned more, placing a kiss on Tagiru's lips.

Tagiru responded by wrapping his arms around the blonde, bringing them both down to the cool tile floor beneath them. Their hands wandered again, and bravely, Tagiru suppressed a cry, as he reached up to unbutton the Prince's yellow shirt. _'I'm sorry… Yuu…'_

**Guardian Angel-**

"Nene!"

"Kiriha ojii-sama!" Prince Kiriha stormed into the Kingdom of Dame Dames, and swiftly pulled the Princess into a comforting embrace.

"Yuu…"

"He'll be okay. We'll stop Hideaki from whatever he has planned." Prince Kiriha said softly.

"That's right, Nene." Princess Nene looked up and saw the other Princes and Princesses gathered at the front of the Kingdom doors.

"Everyone!" Prince Kiriha released the hug, and grabbed Princess Nene's hand. "Let's begin the meeting then."

They walked into the living quarters, and Princess Nene swiped up a digital map of the Digital Land. "As you all know, Yuu ojii-sama has been kidnapped by the Prince of the Kingdom of Money. Hideaki ojii-sama. When this happens, there is a possibility Hideaki ojii-sama will try to take control of the East Digital Land. Hideaki ojii-sama has been known for his greed, but I think…"

"He'll want to take full control of the Digital land, huh?" Prince Taiki finished.

"Yes…" Princess Nene replied softly, looking down to the floor.

"Nene hime-sama! A message has come from the Kingdom of Money!" Monitamon, a boy with an antenna on his head and ninja assassin wear came into their meeting spot.

Prince Kiriha looked over to the small boy. "Monitamon… What does it say?"

"Moni. It says 'To all members that reside in the Kingdom of Dame Dames. I have your Prince Amano Yuu. If you tell all citizens of East Digital Land that the Kingdom of Money is the only ruler for the land and give all authority to me, I will release him. If you go against me, I will kill him, along with another person you know well… And I will take this vast land by force. You have until tomorrow when the sun is at its highest. I will be awaiting your response. Sigined Mashimo Hideaki, Prince of the Kingdom of Money.' That is the message, Moni."

An interesting statement entered Prince Ryouma's line of hearing. "'I will kill him, along with another person you know well…' Do you think he's talking about Tagiru?" Everybody looked, murmuring possibilities to each other.

"U-Um… Princes, Princesses, may I inquire something?" Servant Mami stood by the doorway.

"Mami, please speak." Princess Nene replied. Slowly the female walked inside, and swiped to the Digital Board a history of events. "If Tagiru is the person Hideaki ojii-sama's talking about in that letter…. It all makes sense then. About five years ago, if I am correct, Sir Akashi Tagiru disappeared from every section of the Digital Land. He was supposed to meet with Yuu ojii-sama inside the Kingdom of Dame Dames, but he never showed up. Thinking back at that time, I thought it was strange, so I checked all the security cameras inside the Land to see if he was okay… and then I saw this…"

Another swipe to the Digital Board, and a video from a security camera appeared on the screen. Tagiru was on his way to the Kingdom of Dame Dames, when somebody grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards another direction.

"I-Isn't that Hideaki ojii-sama?!" Princess Airu exclaimed, a girl with a party hat hanging by levitating balloons nodding in agreement.

"That direction… isn't that the way to the Kingdom of Money?" Prince Ren added in.

"I heard a rumor that the Prince of the Kingdom of Money had what was called a 'playtoy' kyuu! It wasn't Tagiru was it kyuu?!" Cutemon, a boy with bunny ears, white headphones, and a scarf asked.

"We don't know Cutemon…" Dorulumon, a boy with a horn band over his bangs shook his head, his drilling tail swinging side to side.

"In our Kingdom we heard that the Prince of the Kingdom of Money likes to hurt his servants, but there was one he loved to hurt the most…." Prince Ryouma added in, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Either way if it's Tagiru or not, we have to save them before we run outta time!" Shoutmon, a gangster boy with headphones and an electric guitar strapped to his back yelled.

"Shoutmon's right. We need to find a way to get into the Kingdom without getting caught." Prince Taiki said. Princess Akari left her husband's side and walked to Princess Nene, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We'll save Yuu… So don't worry, 'kay?" Princess Nene nodded and smiled, squeezing Prince Kiriha's hand for comfort.

"Princes, Princesses… About getting into the Kingdom of Money without getting caught… I believe I have the solution to that." Another servant of the Kingdom of Dame Dames said, her glasses gleaming in the light.

"Good. Lead the way then." Prince Taiki nodded.

**Guardian Angel-**

"Ne… Tagiru."

"What is it… Yuu?"

"…Is Gumdramon here as well?"

"…I think so. Every now and then I see somebody that looks like him, carrying wood or something else…" Tagiru looked out to the full moon peeking out through an opening in the dungeon wall. Tagiru and Yuu did do their assigned 'job,' and considering that nobody came and killed them already, they assumed that they were off the hook for a little while. So, taking advantage of the huge amounts of free time they have, they decided to try and get some sleep, but something just didn't seem right, and sleeping seemed pointless then.

The door opened abruptly, and a boy was thrown inside. Out of instinct, even though they were both fully clothed once again, the blonde prince brought a white bed sheet and covered himself and Tagiru. The door shut again, the metal lock clicking shut. Prince Yuu dropped the thin bed sheet.

"Owwwww That fucking hurt…" the boy groaned.

Tagiru's eyes widened. That voice….seemed deadly familiar… "G-Gumdramon…? Is that you?"

The boy sat up abruptly. "T-Tagiru?!" the boy got up and started walking to the two teenagers.

The moonlight hit the boy's figure. Miniature bat wings. A gold anklet. Freckles, and an X on his nose. The crystal clear teal eyes. It was him.

Tagiru's eyes glazed over, and he got up, running to his old time partner. "Gumdramon!"

Gumdramon jumped into his old partner's arms. "Tagiru! What happened to you?! Did that jerk Hideaki do this to you?!" Tagiru smiled softly, looking down to the boy in his arms.

"I can say the same thing to you Gumdramon. Look at yourself. You're all busted up." Tears fell down from teal eyes.

"You… why are you a slave here Gumdramon?" Yuu asked, walking towards the two.

"Tagiru disappeared the day you two were supposed to meet, so I looked for him. The next thing I knew, somebody knocked me out, and I was here. What I didn't know was that Tagiru was here as a alave like me, but as Hideaki's entertainer…" Gumdramon said, wiping his eyes.

The blonde prince put a hand over his now aching heart. "I.. I… I feel like a total jerk now… I should have known something was off, when Tagiru and you didn't show up at the Kingdom of Dame Dames, but when Hideaki said you two were there, I thought you'd be okay… I'm sorry, you two…"

Tagiru and Gumdramon looked over to Yuu. The blonde continued to speak. "It was lonely without you guys… I missed you guys a lot. The only people who kept me company were Mami and Miho, and on some occasions the other Princes and Princesses. If only… If I tried to keep contact with you two after Hideaki sent me that message, then things could have been different…"

The brunet and his partner walked, getting closer to the Prince in yellow. "Yuu… you are the Prince of the Kingdom of Dame Dames. I'm just a citizen of the Digital Land. What business would you have with me?"

"You… You're my _friend._ Yes, I am a prince that governs a part of the East Digital Land, but my friends are just as important to me as the peace of the Digital Land is. That's why it hurts… Right here…. It hurts because you two are enslaved to Hideaki, and I didn't think that you'd… you'd-" Tears of guilt fell from the Prince's eyes. "I should've looked for you guys… I should've…"

Two sets of arms wrapped around the blonde teen. "Yuu… I'm okay. Gumdramon's okay. We've managed through this. I don't deserve this kinda treatment though. Hideaki ojii-sama's made me something hideous… somebody's that's the lowest of the low. I'm his entertainer in romance, and his pleasure for beating something. And yet… why do you care for me? I'm not like you Yuu… You're.. a prince. I'm… nothing." Tagiru softly said.

Blonde hair moved sideways, as if the owner of the hair was saying no. "You are something Tagiru. You're somebody that's not just a citizen of the Digital Land. In fact, you're something much bigger than that. What you did for us when Bagramon attacked us, preventing us from saving the Digital Land… You saved our lives! You and Gumdramon… you two brought peace to the Digital Land! And yet… you still wanted to live with the common people. You are somebody Tagiru… Somebody's that's better than any person I've ever known. We've been friends for a long time Tagiru. You know I'm not lying."

A small laugh came out of everybody in the empty room. "I guess you're right Yuu… I could never beat you in these…"

"That's right Tagiru! You shouldn't put yourself down just because Hideaki made you his 'personal slave'! Just remember you're somebody! You're my partner! My friend! And you're the best person I've ever met!" Gumdramon said jumping up onto his partner's head.

"Hey! Cut that out! I give I give!" Tagiru laughed. The three of them sat down onti the tile floor and talked about their fun past adventures in the dim room, the moonlight illuminating their bright eyes. Despite the situation they were in, they believed things were going to be fine. Since they were together, nothing seemed to worry them. Little did they know, all of the Princes and Princesses of the Digital Land were on their way towards the Kingdom of Money, to rescue them and suppress Prince Hideaki's greed for power.

**Guardian Angel-**

"It's this way Princes, Princesses." Another servant that works in the Kingdom of Dame Dames, Miho pointed, her classic black and white maid's dress ruffling in the wind.

"Why this way though Miho? Isn't this the back of the Kingdom of Money?" Princess Nene asked, pulling her cloak over her shoulders some more shivering slightly from the cold wind.

"According to my calculations, Nene hime-sama, this part of the Kingdom of Money isn't guarded at all. We can infiltrate the Kingdom here." Miho said, pushing up her glasses.

"All of us shouldn't just barge in. Nene, can you send your Monitamon to find Yuu?" Prince Taiki asked, thinking hard.

"Taiki. Are you thinking about a diversion?" Wisemon, an intelligent man cloaked in a red robe, poked out of the shadows and asked the Prince of the Kingdom of Burning Hearts.

"Eep! Don't scare me like that kyuu!" Cutemon screamed softly, clutching onto Dorulumon for dear life.

"Yeah… Maybe like a fight of some sorts, or something around that idea. Shoutmon, can you cause a commotion by the Kingdom gates?"

"Oh yeah! Let them hear my shout!" Shoutmon yelled, when another boy, slightly older than him, with a spiky dinosaur hat and a high-tech plasma rifle went around him and smacked his head.

"Keep quiet you pipsqueak!" the boy said.

"Why you little old man! Why did you do that MetalGreymon!" Shoutmon yelled, an anger mark and an eye twitch being his signs of irritation.

"Do you want the guards to find us before we even get into the Kingdom?" MetalGreymon asked, hitting the redhead gangster once more in the head.

"Oh shit I forgot! I'll shut up now…" Shoutmon closed his eyes and started jamming to some random music he was listening to.

"Sorry about that Kiriha.." MetalGreymon said.

"Nah… Actually.. MetalGreymon, I want you to go with Shoutmon as well." Kiriha looked to his partner.

"Is it okay if I burn the place?" The Prince in blue gave a dark smile. "Whatever it takes MatalGreymon.. Do whatever you want.." MetalGreymon smiled evilly, a strange looking fire burning in his eyes.

"Mervamon, can you knock out the guards when they come out?" Princess Nene looked up to Mervamon, a beautiful young adult with snakes around her arms and a sword on her back.

"You got it Nene!"

"O-Oi… Where are Ryouma and the others?" Prince Zenjirou looked around the area, the three people gone from sight.

"Zenjirou ojii-sama, I believe Ryouma ojii-sama, Ren ojii-sama, and Airu hime-sama have already entered the back of the Kingdom of Money." Miho said.

"Alright guys, let's go in too!" The princes and princesses ran into the back of the Kingdom of Money, while the selected three people headed towards the front of the Kingdom, preparing to do something annoying.

As they ran inside, Damemon was feeling stressed. "Dame Dame! I can't feel Yuu's presence in here!" he whispered harshly.

"It's okay Damemon. Go with Monitamon, and contact us if you can find him." Princess Nene said.

"Got it."

"Understood Nene hime-sama." The two boys ran deeper into the Kingdom, when the Princes and Princesses of the South Digital Land returned, now reunited with the group.

However… the three of them had very dark smirks on their 'innocent faces.'

"A-ahhh, Why do you guys look like that…? You're starting to scare me…" Princess Akari said, as she started to cling onto her marriage spouse.

"Well, Akari hime-sama… I thought it'd be a good idea to set… a _few _ traps just in case the guards chase us… With my wonderful and cute traps… they won't be able to get in our way!" Princess Airu said, a pink glow radiating from her body.

Prince Ryouma and Prince Ren agreed with their fellow Princess. "Airu hime's traps are quite exquisite, aren't they, Ren?" Prince Ryouma asked, an amused look on his face.

Prince Ren nodded in agreement. "Yes they are. I don't know a single person that can get out of Airu's trap, unless they get outside help… but even so, the guards won't be able to help each other the way Airu set them up…" Prince Ren said with a smirk.

"K-K-K-Kudou Taiki! Stop them please!" Prince Zenjirou whispered loudly, clinging onto the brunet prince as well.

"Stop it you two!" Prince Taiki said, trying to pry his friend and his wife off of him. His sweat dropped in the process, as he realized that they were afraid of three sadistic 18 year olds.

"Cut it out! What do you think we're here for, huh? This isn't the time to be messing around!" Prince Kiriha said, anger expressed heavily in his words.

"…Right. Let's all split up and search the palace. If by chance you find Yuu, contact the others via Monitamon." Prince Taiki breathed a sigh of relief, as his hyper-terrified wife and friend let go of him.

"Monitamon, split up with the other groups, okay?" Princess Nene looked at the extended family of the Monitamon, surprisingly looking exactly the same, no differences whatsoever.

"Moni. Understood Nene hime-sama." The Monitamon replied.

"Let's go Nene." Prince Kiriha said, as he started running towards the west side of the kingdom.

"Hai Kiriha ojii-sama." Princess Nene started running after her husband, Sparrowmon and a Monitamon trailing behind her.

"Let's go, you two." Prince Ryouma said, and the South Digital Land leaders ran towards the east side of the kingdom, with Opposumon, the levitating balloon girl, and Dracmon, a mysterious mischief with a mask and a cloak.

"Moni! Please wait for meeeee~!" A Monitamon cried as he started running after the South Digital Land leaders.

"Alright! Let's find Yuu!" Prince Taiki, Prince Zenjirou, Princess Akari, Monitamon, Cutemon, Dorulumon, and Wisemon ran towards the north side of the kingdom, and thus, the search for Prince Yuu and the mystery person began.

Outside, in front of the Kingdom of Money's Castle gate, were Shoutmon, MetalGreymon, and Mervamon.

"Alright guys! Let's have some fun!" Shoutmon hooked his electric guitar to a portable speaker. "Volume to the max Ballistamon!" Shoutmon looked over to a boy hidden in the trees. The boy came out, electronics at the ready.

"Volume max!" Ballistamon gave a thumbs-up.

"Ballistamon was here? I didn't even see him…" Mervamon admitted.

"Ah whatever! Let's party!" Shoutmon yelled, as he made annoying chords, the sound aiming towards the Kingdom of Money.

MetalGreymon pulled out his plasma rifle, and pulled the trigger, a flame erupting inside the lush forest by the Kingdom.

"Hey! What's that?!" A guard yelled, and soon, the front of the palace was full of area guards.

In front of them, was the beautiful snake-loving female, Mervamon. "Hi~!" She waved, as the snake on her arm released a gas. "W-what's this….?" The guards as they fell into a deep slumber.

At the top of the Kingdom of Money, Prince Mashimo Hideaki smirked. "I see that it won't be easy to get what I desire. Ah, well… I guess that means that I can kill my obstacle now…" He slowly walked inside, in the direction of where Prince Yuu, Tagiru, and Gumdramon were being held currently.

**With Damemon and Monitamon…**

"Dame Dame! I can't find Yuu ojii-sama anywhere!" Damemon cried, as he saw a flight of stairs going downward.

""Damemon sir, if Lady Miho's calculations are correct, this leads to the Kingdom's dungeon." Monitamon said, looking at the map.

"Let's go then!" The boys went down the flight of stairs. On their way down, they saw all types of weapons glistening in the firelight. At the end of the stairs, was a door, locked with an iron lock.

Damemon pulled out a wire from his weapons. "This lock is nothing for a ninja! We're always prepared."

He fiddled with the lock, and the lock resisted its request to open. Damemon continued to play with the lock, trying to get it to open. After much persuasion, the lock gave in and fell to the floor.

The boys entered the now unlocked room, and saw three specifically recognizable people upon entry.

"There's a transmission for Damemon's search team Moni." The three Monitamon said. A digital screen appeared, and everybody saw what Damemon and Monitamon were seeing.

"Yuu!"

"Tagiru?!"

"Gumdramon? Is that actually Gumdramon?" everybody exclaimed.

"I found them in the Far South East dungeon below the main floor. We'll meet you all in the Main Hall, so then we can suppress Hideaki ojii-sama!" Damemon said, and the transmission ended, and all the princes and princesses of the Digital Land headed towards the Kingdom of Money's Main Hall.

**Guardian Angel-**

"Yuu!"

"Ne-san! Everyone!" the blonde ran towards his older sister, accepting her caring embrace.

"Tagiru! It's… It's really you!" Prince Taiki ran towards the other brunet, a relieved smile on his face.

"H-Hi Taiki ojii-sama.. Everyone…" Tagiru asked, apparently uncomfortable in the situation he was in.

"Geez Tagiru, we told you to not feel uncomfortable around us. Don't you remember that?" Prince Ryouma said amusingly while crossing his arms.

"I know but-"

"But we're the Princes and Princesses of the Digital Land. Is that what you were going to say?" Prince Kiriha smirked.

"Y-Yes! I have no right to be on friendly terms with you all!" Tagiru flushed, squirming at the discomfort of being looked on by all the Princes and Princesses.

"Tagiru-kun… Remember six years ago? When the Digital World was controlled by Bagramon?" Princess Nene asked.

The brunet nodded.

"What you did for us saved the Digital Land from being controlled by evil anymore. Just for that, we are eternally grateful for what you did." She continued.

"The Digital Land became cute thanks to you Tagiru!" Princess Airu pulled a cute pose and winked at him.

"We were saved thanks to you! We didn't have to see those monsters anymore." Prince Zenjirou said in a relieved tine, a hand over his racing heart.

"So Tagiru.. Don't feel uncomfortable around us! And now that you're in a pinch, we'll get you out of it! It's the least we could do, since you saved our lives and the Digital Land." Prince Ren added.

"Tagiru… Let's go." Prince Yuu walked over to his friend, outstretching his hand toward him.

"Princes, Princesses… Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't go with you. Hideaki ojii-sama has made me his servant… and I'm afraid I can't leave this castle." Tagiru said looking down, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Tagiru. Tell us… Does Hideaki beat you, and force you to 'entertain him?'" Prince Ryouma asked slowly.

The slightest movement of brown and red hair was a nod of agreement, as if saying 'yes.'

"Oh god Tagiru!" Princess Airu gasped.

"So I guess the rumors were true then…" Prince Ren said darkly.

"…How long Tagiru…?" Prince Taiki asked the big question.

"…For about five years or so…" A soft whisper was Tagiru's response.

"That Hideaki! The bastard's going to pay!" Prince Kiriha clenched his fists.

"Tagiru! You've dealt with this for five years, I think it's enough! I'm not going to leave you here Tagiru! So please… Let's go!" Prince Yuu grabbed Tagiru by the wrist.

"I'm afraid Tagiru is my slave, Princes, Princesses." A voice echoed in the Main Hall.

"Hideaki!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Dobermon… please retrieve dear Tagiru." Prince Hideaki said.

"Yes, Hideaki ojii-sama." Out of the shadows of a column supporting castle emerged a boy clad in black, smeary black eyeliner covering his eyes, and a spiky black choker that glistened in the fire light.

With upmost speed he ran and grabbed Tagiru's free wrist. Then, a big crash echoed in the castle, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, MetalGreymon, and Mervamon emerging from the cloud of dust.

"Let Tagiru go Dobermon!" Shoutmon yelled, as he leapt into the air and whacked Dobermon with his sturdy electric guitar.

"Oh... So can I guess with all you Princes and Princesses gathered in my humble palace, that my demand is not possible?" Prince Hideaki jumped, gracefully landing on his polished shoes, the clang of a metal sword echoing in the vast hall.

"T-That's right Hideaki! We won't let you have full power over the Digital Land, or Tagiru!" Princess Akari yelled bravely, clutching onto Prince Taiki's hand in reassurance.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" A cocky smirk appeared on his face. "I will have my power! The Digital Land rightfully belongs to **ME**!"

"It belongs to **ALL** of us!" Prince Taiki yelled.

"The Digital Land was split so then peace would come over the people! If there was only one leader, it would be just as bad as when the Darkness ruled, with Bagramon, DarkKnightmon, and Quartzmon attacking, killing the innocent citizens! We came up to stop the Evil! So why Hideaki?! Why do you want to rule the Digital Land by yourself?!" Prince Yuu yelled, frustration flaring in his eyes.

"The Digital Land belongs to me! This Kingdom of mine, My Kingdom! It has kept the Digital Land financially stable! Of course it's natural for me to claim what is rightfully mine, Yuu ojii-sama." Prince Hideaki bitterly spat our, swing his sword like a toy. "So... if you will stand in my way..." he lifted his sword, aiming it for the blonde prince in yellow.

"...you will die..." Princ Hideaki threw the sword, its target in sight... When all of a sudden, somebody came in front of the blonde, and took the hit. Blood splattered and everybody stared in shock.

"T-Tagiru!" Prince Yuu yelled, trying to catching the other teen from falling.

"I've got to heal him kyuu!" Cutemon hurried quickly to the person in need, Dorulumon quickly behind him. "Kizunao!" Green light came from Cutemon's hands, as the sword that was lodged in Tagiru's body was slowly taken out with Dorulumon's careful help.

"Tagiru! W-Why?! Why did you do that?!" Prince Yuu asked, shocked tears falling from the pale blue eyes.

Tagiru looked over to the blonde, a small smile on his blood stained lips. "I couldn't let the one I love get hurt... I don't deserve to love you, but... I can't help it..."

The tears flowing from Prince Yuu's eyes slowed to a stop, shock registering in his mind. "The one you...love? M-Me?"

"Yes, you... you're the one I love Yuu."

Slender fingers gripped onto the blue shirt harder. "You idiot! Why... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" A light blush makes its way onto the yellow prince's face. Tagiru responded back, a light blush on his own face. A wince spread onto his facial features, as the wound started clearing up and closed.

"I-I didn't think you would like me. I'm not like you-"

"But you're something more Tagiru! You should have told me! Why didn't you think that I might've said yes?!"

Caramel eyes widened. "Y-yes...?"

The blonde nodded. "I love you too Tagiru... Really you idiot, why do you think it hurt when you were gone?"

Tagiru gave a goofy smile, as he cupped the blonde's face in his hand. "You know I'm an idiot Yuu... But isn't that why you love me~?"

Prince Yuu leaned into the touch, a happy smile on his tear stained face. "Just shut up and get some rest you idiot."

Obeying his now lover's words, Tagiru slowly closed his eyes and fell into a slumber. Cutemon wiped the sweat off his brow. "He's okay for now kyuu! We'l, need to properly treat it when we get back to a Palace kyuu!"

"Nice job Cutemon." Dorulumon patted the boy's pink hair, ruffling it a bit.

Meanwhile, Prince Mashimo Hideaki was put down on his knees, bound by rope. "Get these damn ropes off of me this instant!" He squirmed, but the rope got tighter. "I don't think so! What you did was dame dame!" Damemon tightened the rope once more.

"Enough Damemon. It's alright." Prince Yuu said when he brought his lover's hand down to the floor, and looked to the Prince of the Kingdom of the Blue Flare. "Kiriha-san. I believe there is something you may want to do...?"

A dark glint came from Prince Kiriha's blue eyes. "Hideaki... you fucking bastard! You did all this behind our back... for **POWER**?! Give me a break!" He threw a punch, hitting the corrupted prince. He continued doing so, until soft fingers grabbed his arm.

"Kiriha ojii-sama... enough already. I know you're mad... but please stop."

"Nene..." Prince Kiriha lowered his fist, holding his wife's hand in his own. "Sorry..."

"Taiki-san, what do we do now? Hideaki ruled a part of the East Digital Land... how do we punish him...?" Prince Ryouma asked.

"I don't know..." Prince Taiki responded.

"Taiki... what about the Room of Reflection?" Prince Zenjirou looked serious for once in a while.

The brunette nodded. "I think it can work... the Room of Reflection..."

The Room of Reflection is a room for sinners in the Digital Land that have committed a high level crime. It connects with the sinner's deepest desires, so when they see it, they can try and get it, but it will always run from them.

"Right now.. Let's just bring Tagiru-kun back to the Kingdom of Dame Dames and give him proper treatment. We can discuss about Hideaki's punishment there." Princess Nene said. Prince Yuu nodded in agreement, and stood up, carrying the unconscious Tagiru on his back.

"Oi Taiki! What should I do with him?" Shoutmon yelled, stepping on Hideaki's back while crossing his arms.

"Just watch him in the Kingdom of Dame Dames. Let's go." Prince Taiki turned around, and the other Princes and Princesses departed for the Kingdom of Dame Dames, Hideaki and Dobermon bound by rope, dragged along as well.

**Guardian Angel-**

Tagiru slowly opened his eyes, looking around the unfamiliar scenery around him. Then, he looked down. Head resting on the side of the bed, a blonde sat next to him, his slender fingers intertwined with Tagiru's own.

"Morning, Yuu..."

The blonde stirred, his pale blue eyes opening for the outside world to see.

"Tagiru!" He brightened up, a smile appearing on his face. Tagiru tried to get up in a sitting position, but was unable to.

"Ouch... How long was I out for?" The brunette with red asked, as Yuu helped him sit up, pillows acting as his cushion.

"About three days or so. You slept through everything, your redressings, our meeting about the East Digital Land, even Hideaki's yells... you must've been tired..."

Tagiru gave a sheepish smile. "I don't know about that, but it was the best sleep I had in a while."

Then, swiftly and gently... Yuu pulled Tagiru into a soft embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay... Tagiru."

Slowly, Tagiru raised his arms and returned the hug.

"Of course I would Yuu..."

"What do you mean 'Of course I would? You were enslaved! As an entertainer no less!" Yuu reasoned.

"But you became my guardian... you, and the other Princes and princesses... So... Even if I had died in the Kingdom of Money... I would have been at peace... because for the fist time in five years, I felt free... Happy. So, thank you Yuu. For loving me back... For saving me... For being my guardian angel in the end."

Yuu looked up to Tagiru, a blush on his face. "Don't say it like that Tagiru! Don't even think about leaving this Kingdom! I already let you go once, I'm not going to make that same mistake again!"

A blush appeared on Tagiru's own face. "W-what... Yuu... What are you...?" _'Is it what I'm thinking of...?'_

"I love you Tagiru... and I want you to live with me... until the end of our lives."

"Seriously Yuu... What are you saying...?" Tagiru asked, light pink continuing to color his face.

Yuu let go of Tagiru from the strange embracing position they were in. "You're really stupid aren't you..." He took a deep breath, and opening his eyes, he looked at the teen in front of him and said, "Akashi Tagiru... Will you... Will you marry me?"

Tagiru's heart flipped like a fish, his eyes widening at the statement. "Y-Yuu... I-I really want to say yes but..."

"But nothing Tagiru. I don't care about you not being 'royalty.' To me, you're just as important as someone like me to other people. So please... you can't put yourself down. If this is too hard of a question to answer, let me ask you this then: Do you love me?"

Instantly, the brown-red haired teen nodded. The blonde then leaned forward, inches away from the other teen. "That's all I need to know then..."

He leaned forward some more, erasing the distance between the two of them. The kiss was soft, gentle. But to them, it felt like Heaven, Paradise.

Standing by the doorway were the other Princes and Princesses, smiles on their faces.

Is that why Yuu didn't want to get married when I asked him~?" Nene asked with a light chuckle.

"As long as they're happy, it doesn't really matter." Akari said, leaning her head on Taiki's shoulder.

Then for some strange reason, Taiki spoke in a regular voice, indicating where the other Princes and Princesses were. "I guess that means you're happy na... Tagiru... Yuu?"

The duo broke the kiss and looked to the doorway, faces as red as tomatoes.

"T-T-Taiki ojii-sama!"

"Ne-san!"

The group laughed. "You know Tagiru, stop being so formal around us! You're getting married to Yuu, so basically, you're going to rule the East Digital Land with him." Ryouma said, putting his hands in his capris pockets.

"You're royalty now Tagiru! So let go of the past and think of the cute future!" Airu said in her 'cute pose.'

"You won't see that bastard Hideaki again... and if he tries to do anything, he'll pay the price." Kiriha said, sharp eyes reflecting the light in an eerie fashion.

Now now Kiriha. Let's just calm down..." Zenjirou tried to say, when Taiki said mockingly,

"Says the guy whose scared of heights. I swear, you sound like a girl when you're in a high place! I think you're Akari when you scream!"

Zenjirou paled. Everybody in the area laughed, even Tagiru. Yuu grabbed Tagiru's hand.

"We're going to be okay. I promise."

Tagiru smiled and said, "I know, my Guardian Angel..."

**Guardian Angel-**

A couple of months later, Prince Amano Yuu and Akashi Tagiru got married, and Tagiru became a Prince, ruling with Yuu in the Kingdom of Dame Dames in the East Digital land. Prince Mashimo Hideaki of the Kingdom of Money was charged for his cri e of forced slavery and conspiring to rule the Digital Land itself. He was therefore placed in the Room of Reflection for the rest of is life, and the Kingdom of Money existed no more.

The Digital Land was at peace again... And as the night moon shone inside a window in the Kingdom of Dame Dames, Amano Yuu gently kissed the forehead of a sleeping Akashi Tagiru.

"I'll always be your Guardian Angel... Tagiru..." He whispered as he closed his own eyes and fell into a slumber, sharing a bed with the ine he trully loved, their wedding bands shining happily in the moonlight.

**Owari!**

**I truly hoped you enjoyed it! It was hard for me to write this without feeling either weirded out, or worried…**

**Please, review, what was good, what was bad, what needed work on, etc. and I'll see you guys later!**

**Until next time!**

**-Matsuri Kazehana, Time Shifting outta here!**


End file.
